


Waitress

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Diane  questions alan
Relationships: Alan Birch/Diane Grad





	Waitress

“So, you’re suggesting I put myself out there?” Alan said as he laid down on the grass.

“I know some women whom might be into you.” Diane smiled.

“I once dated this waitress.” Alan says.

“How did that go?” Diane asked her friend.

“Things just went south and she broke it off with me.” Alan replied.

“The world can be tough like that.” Diane muttered.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Alan softly said.


End file.
